


Raised in Radience

by Kittytek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Don't worry its about phil respawning, I couldn't find solid references for the colorzas so im hand waving a lot of this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil raises a crap ton of kids, don't worry more characters will appear later, featuring the colorzas, for a singular paragraph, i couldnt find a fic with them so I wrote my own, im tagging as i go yall, no beta we die like phil in season two, please help me, wow! a fic with the colorzas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytek/pseuds/Kittytek
Summary: Phil had been alone for a long time.Then, Phil had a family. He had children.More children than anyone ever realized he had.It would be foolish to assume he raised them all on his own.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Raised in Radience

Phil had been alone in his own little world for a long time. 

He had been a teenager when he had been cast out of society to survive on his own. The decision didn’t bother him too much. Not many people had really liked him. They tolerated him, sure. Phil was a good kid for the most part. He helped out others when needed and kept his problems to himself, but that didn’t make him likable. He was spacey, always planning for the next big project. So, when Phil’s village got the chance to boot him, they took it gladly. They threw him into a world portal with only his beloved bucket hat and a ratty old backpack and left him for the wolves.

It took him a while, but eventually, Phil had practically mastered the skills for survival. Hunting was no problem and setting up temporary camps had proven to be quite easy once you understand the basics. Admittedly, fishing was one of his favorite activities.

But the world was void of other people. Sure, there were the occasional villages, but Phil kept them at arm’s length, only interacting with them when he needed to trade something. He supposed that was a result of being thrown out and rejected. He tried not to think about it too much.

In the end, he felt his distance was justified, after a certain incident. The incident that had taught him about respawns. The first time he had died had been a shock. Phil had been trying to cure a zombie villager that had wandered too close to one of his trading villages. It had been too late when Phil realized he hadn’t been paying close enough attention to his surroundings. A telltale hiss and the clatter of bones were the last things he heard before a loud ringing erupted in his ears and his world went black. 

The next time Phil opened his eyes, he was met with darkness. The Void, as he liked to call it. There was no creeper, no skeleton, and no zombie villager. Just him floating in complete blackness. Oddly enough, the emptiness didn’t bother him. He didn’t know how or why, but somehow Phil knew where he was and what had happened to his old world.

It had crumbled. Gone. Everything, including his hard work and projects, had vanished.

Again, Phil was undisturbed by the information. He was content, in a way, with floating in the nothingness and watching the unchanging black. A peaceful break compared to the constant struggle for survival.

Eventually, something did change. It had started out as a small speck but eventually, the change grew and grew until there was no longer blackness. It had taken Phil a while to recognize the change, but it took him no time at all to realize what was happening.   
  
A new world was being built. A new world for him.

The change felt so slow, yet too sudden at the same time. Phil barely got to watch the world come together before he spawned. In the blink of an eye, Phil had felt something solid underneath him and not just the empty air that existed in the void.

Phil had died two more times after that.

It was after his first death and his first respawn, however, that Phil began to notice his ‘copies’ start to appear.

The survivalist had no idea where they had come from, in all honesty. He had assumed that the loneliness and death was the reason that his copies started to show up. He mostly contributed their appearance to a glitched death or an oddity in the world that just always remained with him. Maybe it was just how his world had always worked since the beginning.

Phil didn't mind them too much. They were like helpers. It amused him more than anything. Each of them donned a different color specific to them. Where he wore green, the others would wear pink, or purple, or orange, although they each had their own little personal flairs. Regardless of what they wore, they all had one thing in common. Each of them donned a striped bucket hat. 

Over time, Phil learned that each 'color', as he had begun to call them, had their own personality. Or maybe they were parts of his. He didn't know. But he liked it anyway. 

He expected a lot of things to happen when the colors were around. He expected black to be lurking when he was about to die. He expected Blue and Red to be there in the heat of battle. He expected Yellow to be there as he worked on a new build, excitedly yapping away at all of the possibilities that they could do with it, or maybe white lending a helping hand with the new project. 

He could expect many things from the colors, his constants in a world where everything could get ripped away from him in one ill planned moment. What he could not expect was-

A snort cut off Phil’s thoughts and the man looked towards the precious cargo he held in his arms. 

What he could not expect, however, was how the colors would react to a child. 

A child, no older than five years old, shifted in his sleep as he rest upon the elder’s chest. Warmth bloomed within Phil, and he smiled at the tiny creature, before he returned his attention back to the path he was travelling that led back to his base. In the silence surrounded by only nature, his plaguing thoughts returned.

It was a break in the now routine isolation that existed in his world. This child was the first person Phil had seen in years, and Ender above only knows if the Colors had ever even seen a child in the first place. Phil was taking a gamble in bringing the younger home with him, but it was one he wanted to take.   


As his base came into view, the man took a breathe, preparing himself for the worst while hoping for the best. If his grip on the handle was tighter than usual once he got to the door, well, no one needed to know that. Summoning all of his courage, Phil pushed open the door and stepped inside. The Colors needed to meet the newest member of the family after all. Phil just hoped they wouldn’t put up too much of a fuss about it.

~~

“We’re keeping it.”   
“ _ What?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support your local struggling writer today by sending them facts and or references about the colorzas!

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord!](https://discord.gg/teY52ENW2p)


End file.
